Fate : Crimson Servant
by Hydrocell2
Summary: During the Fifth Holy Grail War, Tohsaka Rin performs the ritual in order to summon the Saber-Class Servant, but imagine her surprise when she doesn't summon an honorable knight, but instead summons a devilishly handsome man who has the power to single-handedly tip the scales in her favor and win her the War. Issei Hyoudou Servant, IsseixRin, Dragon God of Leviathan Tie in.
1. BIO

_**Yo! It's been awhile since I've updated any story, let alone make a new one. But this one was really fun to think of, this story will have a small tie in with my Main Story, Dragon God of Leviathan. That tie in is Issei Hyoudou, the Issei that will be summoned in this one is the same one from Dragon God of Leviathan, albeit older and probably stronger. Although since he is so strong, Rin might not be able to provide a sufficient amount of Mana for Issei to use his full power, so don't expect him to clean house, not to mention Gilgamesh might prove to be a challenge.**_

 _ **But the Holy Grail War will definitely be taking a different turn, I chose the Fifth Grail War because since we have Mordred and Scathach in Dragon God of Leviathan, placing Issei in the Fate/Apocrypha Grail War would complicate things. But anyway, first chapter will be out soon, along with Dragon God of Leviathan. I guess I'm back in business, I hope you guys enjoy this story!**_

* * *

 _ **BIO**_

 **Characters :**

 **Master - Rin Tohsaka, Servant : Archer - Issei Hyoudou, Red Dragon Emperor.**

 **Master - Shirou Emiya, Servant : Saber - Arturia Pendragon.**

 **Master - Sakura Matou, Servant : Rider - Medusa.**

 **Master - Kotomine Kirei, Servant : Lancer - Cu Chulainn.**

 **Master - Illyasviel Von Einzbern, Servant : Berserker - Heracles.**

 **Master - Souichirou Kuzuki, Servant : Caster - Medea.**

 **Master - Medea, Servant : Assassin - Kojirou Sasaki.**

* * *

 _ **That's basically a short description of everyone and their servants, while some would consider this a spoiler, I'm sure you wouldn't be reading Fanfictions about Fate if you didn't know the story.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you have a good day! Don't forget to Fav and Follow this story!**_


	2. CHAPTER I

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 ***Action/Sound***

* * *

 **FATE : CRIMSON SERVANT**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

"Fill, Fill, Fill, Fill, Fill... Repeat five times." Chanted Rin Tohsaka, the Head of the Tohsaka family. "But when each if filled, destroy it." Continued chanting Rin.

"Set."

"My will creates your body, and your sword creates my destiny." Chanted Rin as magic began to flow through the area. "If you heed the Grail's call and obey my will and reason, then answer me." She continued to chant, such is the process of summoning a servant for the Grail War.

"I hereby swear... That I shall be all the good in the world."

"That I shall defeat all evil in the world."

"You seven heavens, clad in the three great words of power, come forth from the circle of binding..."

"Guardian of the Scales!" The chant had finished and smoke and dust had filled the room. As the smoke dissipated Rin looked at her left arm to see that her Command Seals had taken form.

"That was flawless! I know I drew the most powerful card!" Cheered Rin happily. She looked around the room but was confused to see that there was no servant.

 ***BOOM!***

Realization dawned on Rin and she immediately ran out of the room all the while screaming 'Why?!'. When she had gotten to the door, it was jammed, so she did what any normal teenage girl would do... Break it down.

When she had broken down the door she looked around the room, which was all messy and found a figure clad in a black trenchcoat. The figure turned around and looked straight at Rin, for a second, she blushed at how handsome her servant was.

Her servant had quite a handsome face, brown hair and crimson eyes. Rin shook her head and got rid of any lewd thoughts and looked at a clock right behind her servant.

'Wait! All the clocks were an hour fast today!... Which means it's now 1 AM.' Thought Rin as she came to a realization, she had messed up the time of the summoning ritual.

"I messed up again!" Exclaimed Rin as she held her head in imaginary pain. "Well, no use crying over spilled milk. Why did you have to leave me this task, Father?" Whined Rin.

Rin exhaled and looked at her servant, who was looking around the room curiously. Rin cleared her throat and spoke.

"Well? What are you supposed to be?" Asked Rin with an annoyed expression. Her servant glanced at her and leaned up to her face, making her blush. She backed away a bit because of this.

"W-What the hell are you doing?!" Exclaimed Rin blushing. The Servant shrugged and smiled at her, causing her to blush even more.

"J-Just to make sure, you are my servant, right?" Asked Rin as she cleared her throat again.

"... Yes, I suppose I am." Replied her Servant, shocking her as his voice held supreme authority and the utmost confidence.

"You're not going to ask for proof?" Inquired Rin slightly confused. Her servant shook his head and pointed at her Command Seals.

"I believe that is all the proof I need, aside from your stunning beauty of course." Said Issei with a smirk. Rin blushed hard and backed away from him again.

"W-What are you t-talking about?!" Asked Rin, raising her voice. "I am very confident in how I look, so there is no way I would be summoned by someone who looks... Average." Replied the Servant.

Rin calmed down a bit and nodded. "I-I see..." Muttered Rin as she held her chin. 'We still need to establish a proper contract.' Thought Rin.

"Anyway, what's your name?" Asked Rin curiously. The Servant crossed his arms and looked at her with one eye closed. "My name is of no significance." Replied her Servant.

"What?" Blurted out Rin confused. "I'm saying that even if I tell you my name, you would not be able to figure out what I can do." Clarified the Servant.

"My origins go way beyond what any normal human can write in history." Added her Servant, stirring up even more confusion. "So you're saying that you're older than the bible or something?" Asked Rin curiously.

"Something like that." Replied her Servant shrugging. Rin held her chin in deep thought, formulating a plan.

"Well, I'll think of a plan by tomorrow. For now, clean up this mess, Archer." Ordered Rin as she yawned and headed up to her room, ignoring the look of disbelief her servant was giving her.

The Servant watched as Rin headed off to her bedroom, as she was no longer in sight, the Servant summoned a magic circle and suddenly the entire room began to glow, when the light died down the entire room was back to its normal state before he was summoned.

He sat down on the sofa in deep thought, while the knowledge about Servants, Masters and everything one needed to know about the Holy Grail War was suddenly bestowed to him, he was still confused as to how he was actually summoned.

'I am from a completely different universe, is the Grail so powerful that it can summon Servants beyond even Supernatural reach?' Thought the Servant, conflicted.

'Well, no use thinking about it now. What's done is done.' Thought the Servant as he stood up and soon a Red Gauntlet formed on his left hand.

'So I still have Boosted Gear, but Ddraig isn't here...' Thought the Servant as he de-materialized his Boosted Gear soon after. 'Perhaps if I'm lucky, the Lancer Class and Saber Class servants are the ones I know of.' Thought the Servant with a hopeful smile.

...

 _ **The Next Day**_

Rin had woken up from her sleep, but this was one of the few occasions where she didn't throw the alarm across the room as she was rather happy that she had finally summoned a Servant.

When she had gotten dressed and cleaned herself, she went downstairs to the dining room where she found her Servant enjoying a cup of coffee. She smiled and took a seat right next to him, he glanced at her before turning his attention back to his cup of coffee.

"Servant's don't really need to drink or eat, right?" Inquired Rin with a curious smile, to which her Servant nodded. "Then why did you prepare some coffee?" Asked Rin curiously.

"Old habits, die hard." Replied her Servant with a reminiscent smile. Seeing his smile stunned Rin for a moment before she got back to her current task at hand.

"Anyway, we still haven't introduced ourselves to one another. I'm Tohsaka Rin, Head of the Tohsaka Family." Greeted Rin with a smile as she stood up formally. Her servant mimicked the gesture and stood up, towering over her.

"Issei Hyoudou, Heir to the Hyoudou Bloodline." Greeted Her Servant whose name was Issei Hyoudou. "Issei Hyoudou? An interesting name, I might be able to shed some light on it." Said Rin with a challenging grin.

"Trust me, you wont find a thing." Said Issei as he sat back down and continued drinking his coffee. Rin sat back down as well and put some coffee in her cup.

"So, what exactly can you do?" Asked Rin curiously. "Well, I can tell you that my powers are extremely suppressed right now. It seems you do not have the sufficient mana." Replied Issei with a shrug.

Rin was taken aback, she had extreme talents in magecraft and to say she couldn't provide enough mana would be considered blasphemy.

"W-What?! That's impossible, my mana should be enough for you to fight at your full power!" Argued Rin, getting Issei to look at her. "Normally, it would. But considering my full power can destroy the planet, I'm not surprised." Said Issei, shocking Rin.

"You have the power to wipe out a planet?!" Blurted out Rin in shock. "Not just wipe out, completely destroy it." Clarified Issei, causing Rin's jaw to hang wide open.

'I summoned _that_ powerful of a servant?!' Thought Rin with a lot of pride and joy. "But, as I said, I am extremely suppressed and thus will not be able to destroy the planet Earth for you, Master." Said Issei.

"I wasn't going to order you to do that anyway!" Shouted Rin flustered.

"Jeez! But what are your abilities, I need to form a strategy soon." Asked Rin seriously. "Heh, well I'll leave that to your imagination. If I can destroy a planet, who knows what type of powers I have?" Replied Issei with an arrogant grin as he left the room, ignoring the fuming Rin.

"That rude bastard! Leave it to my imagination?! WE'RE AT WAR HERE!" Roared Rin, causing Issei to snicker once he was no longer in sight. But before he could get far, he heard the sounds of Rin's footsteps behind him, she was definitely chasing him.

Issei smirked and entered his astral form, and when Rin got there, she looked around in confusion and decided to try and look for him upstairs, but Issei decided that was enough playing around and grabbed her by the collar, preventing her to climbing up the stairs.

"There you are!" Exclaimed Rin as she got free of Issei's grip. "What's up, Master?" Asked Issei with a grin, which Rin angrily ignored.

"I need to show you around the city! That way you'll be able to get a feel for the place and can think of some good spots to use your bow." Replied Rin as she pointed to the door behind him.

"Oh, what makes you think I have a bow, Master?" Asked Issei amused. "Oh, I don't know, maybe because you're of the Archer-Class?!" Replied Rin sarcastically, which made Issei chuckle and gestured for Rin to lead the way.

 **...**

It was already night time, and Rin and her servant were now on the top of a building. Rin spent the whole day showing Issei around the city, although he was kind off bored most of the time as he could've simply gotten on top the highest building and make a mental map from there.

"Rin, why exactly didn't we just start here? I could've easily mapped out the entire area if you brought me here." Asked Issei confused. Rin smiled and looked over to Issei.

"Really? How?" Asked Rin curiously. "Well, I am not an Archer for nothing. Archer's must have perfect eyesight." Replied Issei, although there was another reason for his perfect eyesight.

"Anyway, it's getting late. We should get home." Said Rin as she started walking towards the exit. Issei stared at her before smiling and following suit.

 **...**

In the following day, Rin had gone to school and brought Archer with her. Although he had to stay in his astral form for a majority of the day. But there were a few disturbances as well, signs of a Master at the school.

It was currently night time and Rin had already set up what was needed to break the boundary field around the school. While Archer was on stand by as night time was the perfect time for a servant to strike.

'Well, it's time to erase this field.' Thought Rin as she was about to get right to the procedure. But before she could begin, a voice interrupted her.

"Oh, so you're going to destroy the boundary field?" Asked a man in blue tights and a crimson spear. Rin immediately turned around and looked straight at the man who was on top of a water tank.

"So... Is this your doing?" Asked Rin suspiciously. The man chuckled and shook his head. "No, it isn't. My kind is simple told where and when to fight." Replied the man with a smirk.

"Am I right, my invisible buddy?" Called out the man, surprising Rin. 'No way he can see, Archer! That means this guy is a servant!' Thought Rin cautiously as she slowly backed up.

"Judging by your reaction, I can tell you've figured out that I'm a servant." Inquired the Servant. "And if you can figure all that out, I can pretty much assume that you're my enemy." Said the Servant, causing Rin to look around and analyze the situation.

'Fenced in on four sides, we're at a disadvantage here.' Thought Rin as she analyzed her surroundings. "Looks really can be deceiving, you look ignorant, but I can tell you know what you're doing." Spoke the Servant.

"What a shame, I probably should've just kept my mouth shut. But curiosity got the better of me." Said the Servant, twirling his spear around. The spear started emitting a blood thirsty aura and the Servant leaped towards Rin with a grin.

Rin grit her teeth as she narrowly dodged and she started running the opposite direction, she was able to dodge the twirling spear as she leaped forward and started chanting some spells to increase her speed and agility.

As she was approaching the fence, she jumped over it easily due to her active spells. But she was now free falling, thankfully though, she had Archer handle the landing.

Archer caught her and helped run further away, but as she began slowing down, the Servant appeared behind her and swung his spear at her. But before it could hit her, something blocked the spear, causing the Servant to back away.

Archer got out of his astral form, revealing Issei Hyoudou in a black trench coat and a spear in hand. Rin was surprised as she hadn't seen any of her servant's weapons yet.

"Oh, a spear? Now that's interesting." Said the Servant amused. "You're the Lancer-Class Servant?" Inquired Rin as she had figured out which servant she was fighting.

"That's right, although I was gonna ask if you had a Lancer too. But I can tell that's not the case here." Confirmed Lancer with a grin. Archer grinned as well and pointed his spear at Lancer.

'This man... I feel like I know who he is.' Thought Issei as he carefully watched Lancer. "Heh, I'm pretty sure that we aren't in an Apocrypha here so tell me... Which Servant are you? Certainly not a Lancer." Asked Lancer curiously.

"You're right about that, but I'm certainly not a Saber either. So it should be rather easy to guess which class I am." Replied Issei with a grin. Lancer grinned at this and prepped his spear.

"Lemme guess, that spear isn't your real Noble Phantasm... Is it, Archer?" Inquired Lancer, earning a wider grin from Issei. "You're smarter than I anticipated, Hound of Ultser." Complimented Issei, earning a surprised look from Lancer.

"How did yo-"

"I'm a friend of Scathach, and trust me, she can definitely talk for a long time about her pupils." Explained Issei, shocking Lancer. "Oh, well that's certainly unexpected. A pupil and friend of the Immortal Witch both summoned in the same Grail War, the only thing that could make this worse is if she was summoned as well." Said Lancer with an excited battle grin.

"You seem excited?" Inquired Issei curiously. "Indeed, to be able to earn the friendship of my Teacher? You have to be incredibly powerful." Said Lancer as he disappeared out of thin air, Issei narrowed his eyes and spun his spear, Rhongomyniad around to block Gae Bolg, which Lancer thrust at him from behind.

Issei pushed Lancer back with his spear, forcing him to backflip a few meters away. Issei grinned as Lancer stared at him seriously, this must've been how Lancer was when he trained with Scathach.

Lancer created a sonic boom as he charged at Issei with Gae Bolg, Issei sidestepped quickly and attempted to jab at Lancer, but Lancer quickly spun around and deflected the jab. Issei smirked as his spear begun glowing brightly, and he soon aimed it at Lancer. Lancer's eye's widened for a moment before he grinned and his Gae Bolg began releasing incredible blood thirst.

"Gae...!" Chanted Lancer, much to Rin's shock. 'That incredible amount of mana, he's about to use his Noble Phantasm.' Thought Rin as she then looked over to her servant, seeing that he was about to challenge the blow.

Before any of the two could test their might, the sound of someone's feet kicking off the ground was heard and Lancer abruptly turned to his right and blurted out...

"Who's there?!" Demanded Lancer before he soon chased after the shadow of someone running away. Issei sighed as he de-materialized Rhongomyniad, Rin arrived right beside him.

"Someone was still at the school!" Blurted out Rin in shock, cursing herself for being so reckless. "Archer, go after Lancer! I'll catch up with you!" Ordered Rin, Issei nodded and followed Lancer.

Rin ran into the school building and rushed up the stairs, hoping she could save the student in time. But as she reached the top floor she found Archer standing there, Archer turned his head to look at Rin with a displeased face.

Rin gulped and slowly walked towards the hallway which Archer was staring at. As she turned the corner, she found the body of the student who had witnessed the fight between the two servants, her bangs covered her eyes as she felt slight despair at the loss of a student's life.

"Archer, chase Lancer and find out who his master is. Otherwise this would've been all for nothing." Ordered Rin, Archer nodded and disappeared, leaving Rin with the boy who was definitely stabbed by Lancer's spear.

'If he was stabbed in the heart, there's no way to save him.' Thought Rin as she examined his body, she found out that he was still breathing, but he would die very soon. Rin sighed and sat down right beside him.

"I'll sit with you till it's over." Said Rin with a saddened tone before she turned the body of the boy and her eyes immediately opened wide with shock and despair.

"N-No... Why? Why did it have to be you?" Asked Rin, her heartbeat steadily increasing. "How am I supposed to look her in the eye tomorrow?" Asked Rin once again, as she tried to calm herself down.

She took a deep breath and took a pendant out of her pocket.

"There's still a way." Said Rin as she was about to utilize the pendant.

"You don't need to use that." Interrupted the voice of Archer who was right behind Rin. She squealed cutely as she slowly turned to look at Archer, her face bright red. Issei grinned and kneeled down right beside her.

"Barely a scratch." Said Issei as he shrugged and began healing the boy with his healing magic, which he learned from a certain nun turned devil. Rin looked at Issei with massive shock and envy.

"H-How? What type of magic is that?" Asked Rin curiously. "Simple healing magic I learned from a nun." Replied Issei bluntly, earning a pout from Rin. She sighed and stood up, so did Archer.

"Anyway, we need to get him back to his home." Said Rin, earning a nod from Issei. "You seem to know this boy, what's his name?" Asked Issei curiously.

"Emiya Shirou."

* * *

...

 _ **An Hour Later**_

Rin was currently lying down on one of her sofa's, she was in deep thought as the recent events were clouding her mind. Archer was leaning on a wall, watching Rin with interest.

"I almost forgot, but did you happen to find Lancer's master?" Asked Rin as she looked at Archer with one eye closed. Archer sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry, but this Master is very cautious. I failed to figure out his identity." Replied Archer with closed eyes.

"Oh... I guess I shouldn't have expected it to be that easy." Said Rin, still contemplating the recent events. Archer approached her and pulled her up from her position, she blushed heavily as he comforted her from behind. This was the same thing his beloved sister, Nashetania, did for him when their parents were killed.

"You don't have to worry, as long as I, Servant Archer, continue to breath, nothing in this world can ever bring harm to you. This I solemnly swear." Swore Archer... No, swore Issei Hyoudou, Servant of the Leviathan.

Rin blushed and stared at her servant with her jaw slightly open in surprise, but her look of shock soon turned into a smile of joy. For the first time in years, someone could make her feel safe just like her father had done before.

"I also have to thank you, Archer. If you hadn't used your healing magic on Emiya, I probably would've used up all of the mana on this pendant that Father gave me." Thanked Rin with an honest smile, before she came to a realization.

"Wait! If Lancer's Master learns that the witness they thought they'd killed is still alive...!" Said Rin worried.

"Lancer will be sent back to finish the job." Continued Archer as he put a hand on his waist. Rin quickly stood up and headed straight for Emiya Shirou's house.

...

Archer and Rin skipped past buildings quickly, Archer could've used his wings, but he didn't want to reveal such a useful asset just yet. So he had to jump buildings, posts, and street lights.

As they landed on the next building, Rin felt the presence of the Lancer-Class Servant. At this, Archer sped up his pace as he jumped from building to building with much more velocity.

A few more leaps later, and they finally arrived, Rin quickly got off of Archer and ran straight for the Emiya Household. Archer was about to follow suit, until he felt another presence nearby.

"Wait, Rin! I'm sensing more than one servant!" Warned Archer, Rin turned around in shock, leaving her wide open as a figure was about to come crashing down on her. Rin quickly turned again in shock to see a Servant with blonde hair and armor about to cut her down, until Archer quickly pushed her away and blocked what seemed to be an invisible sword with the small sword his sister had gifted him, Piena.

Archer and the servant collided blades, before the Servant dashed backwards, Archer leaped forward before stopping abruptly, upon seeing the Servants face. Archer stared at her in slight shock, before she dashed forward with her blade, clashing with his and pushing him back.

"Mordred...?" Muttered Issei in shock and recognition.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 _ **Yo! I hope you guys enjoyed that cliffhanger, I wanted to add a few more words, but I felt that this was a good ending for the chapter. For those who have read my Dragon God of Leviathan story, you will understand Issei's Arsenal and Abilities. But if you haven't read that story and had just started here, I suggest reading Dragon God of Leviathan first before going here, at least a few chapters. Because this Issei is completely different from the perverted teen we all know.**_

 _ **As for his interaction with Lancer, he will definitely try to ally with Lancer as he does not want to kill a pupil of his beloved Scathach. And if you couldn't already tell, this version of Issei from DoL is indeed far older than the one in the current story, proof of this is the fact that he knows Scathach's name, which he currently does not in the story. And also, there will be many teasers for DoL in the next chapter of this, as Rin will be seeing his memories while she sleeps.**_

 _ **Now let me explain why Issei is an Archer, like I said this is the Issei from DoL, but even if you read that story, there is nothing there that could possibly make him an Archer Class. Or is there...? This is the Issei from the future, and it will be explained why he is an Archer in the next chapter of DoL, which is coming soon.**_

 _ **There are also quite a few references to a few characters here, tell me if you caught them. But anyway, hope you enjoyed this first chapter, and don't forget to Fav and Follow!**_


	3. CHAPTER II

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 ***Action/Sound***

* * *

 **FATE : CRIMSON SERVANT**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

Emiya Shirou, adoptive son of Emiya Kiritsugu, also known as the Magus Killer, Former Master of the Saber-Class Servant in the Fourth Holy Grail War. And right now, he was watching a fight that he thought was only possible through the use of CGI in this generation's movie's.

"Gae...!" Chanted the man in a tight blue bodysuit. As Shirou saw the spear glow crimson, he unconsciously backed away and he abruptly turned around and ran for it.

"Who's there?!" Shirou heard the man shout as he was running through the hallway, the man in blue not too far behind. Shirou turned a corner and ran up the stairs, but before he could get far, he heard the sounds of someone running at him from behind. He turned around in fear, ready to block a deadly blow, only to find that there was nobody there.

"Yo." Heard Shirou as he turned around once again, only to feel a sudden burning sensation in his chest. As he looked down he saw a crimson spear materialize with its tip piercing his chest.

The man quickly removed the spear, and soon after, Shirou fell to the ground.

"It just wasn't your lucky day, Kid. Now that you've seen me you have to die, dead men tell no tales, you know?" Spoke the man, Shirou was barely clinging to life and everything was a blur to him, but he could hear the man.

"You make me do some sick jobs, I know, I know, I'm not complaining. I saw the girls Servant so I'm coming home." Said the man, appearing to talk to somebody.

After a few moments, Shirou could hear faint voices, somethings about Magic and Healing. But soon after he had passed out completely.

...

Shirou groaned and his eyes widened in shock as he woke up. He looked around and saw the blood stain on his chest, he put his hand over it to see that there was no wound.

"What happened to me...?" Asked Shirou to nobody in particular. And as he looked around, he noticed he was in his room, when he was previously at his school.

"That man in blue and the one in black... What the hell were they?" Said Shirou comprehending the recent turn of events. "I was killed by one of them, but somehow I'm still here and alive." Muttered Shirou, conflicted.

Before Shirou could gather his thoughts however, he heard the jingles of bells before he narrowly dodged another spear to his chest as the man in blue had suddenly appeared.

"So much for trying to be considerate, it hurts a lot more if you see it coming." Spoke the man in blue. "I guess the Human World really is a bloody place no matter what Era if I seriously have to kill the same person on the same day." Added the man.

Shirou backed away and grabbed a roll of paper, before chanting "Trace On."

"Oh?" Hummed the man amused. He lunged his spear forward, his spear colliding with the reinforced paper roll, he managed to cut Shirou on his right arm.

"Man that's some paper, this might actually be a decent fight." Said the man in blue with a battle hungry grin.

Shirou blocked a few more hits from the man's spear before being pushed back by the sheer force of the spear. He began running away and broke a glass window on his way out of his house.

As he landed on his knees and looked behind him, only to get kicked by the man and he got sent flying by the power behind the attack.

"I was kind enough to give you a fighting chance but you blew it." Said the man in blue as he watched Shirou go into a small storage house. He charged right at Shirou and lunged his spear at him, before he blocked it by unrolling the paper which he reinforced.

The paper broke apart as the spear collided with it, but Shirou fell to the ground as the paper broke. The man in blue smirked in amusement.

"Wow that last move actually surprised me a bit, good job, Kid." Complimented the man in blue before preparing to kill Shirou once again. Shirou braced himself until he felt something burning into his hand.

Three Red Symbols was all Shirou saw before he looked up to the man in blue who was surprised.

"The Seventh Servant is here?!" Blurted out the man before blocking a blow from what seemed like an invisible sword. He leaped outside of the storage house, giving Shirou some time to comprehend what just happened.

"I ask you... Are you my Master?" Asked the woman in armor who had saved Shirou from his second death today. Shirou's eyes widened in shock as he saw the stunning beauty that was now in front of him.

"Your... Master?" Repeated Shirou confused. "I am your Saber-Class Servant, your order, Master?" Asked Saber, but Shirou couldn't reply as he felt a sudden pain on his hand. Saber saw and turned around to face the enemy Servant.

"My sword shall henceforth be at your side, your fate is now my fate, our pact is now sealed." Said Saber before leaping towards the man in blue, who blocked the strike from Saber with his spear.

The two collided their weapons, sparks flying around and loud sounds of metal clashing could be heard. The man in blue lunged at her, only to have his spear forced up into the sky by Saber's invisible sword.

The man in blue barely dodged a blow to his face, and he started getting pushed back by Saber. The two began clashing once again, some distance being gained, before Saber lunged forward and spun around efficiently, strengthening her attack.

The man blocked her attack with his spear, but before he could get overwhelmed he leaped upwards and maintained some distance.

"Who do you think you are, concealing your weapon like some kind of a coward?!" Demanded the man, before dodging another blow from Saber.

"What is wrong, Lancer-Class Servant? Simply standing there will taint the reputation of spearmen, if you will not come to me, I will come to you." Said Saber, the man in blue, revealed to be the Lancer Servant.

"Before you do, let me ask you this. Is a sword, your Noble Phantasm?" Asked Lancer, narrowing his eyes as he fixed his stance.

"Perhaps, perhaps not, it may be a battle axe or a polearm. Or it might even be a bow, or a weapon like yours, Lancer." Replied Saber, much to Lancer's amusement.

"Very funny, Swordsman!" Said Lancer getting into his stance, shocking Shirou.

"Since this is our very first meeting, would you like to call this a draw?" Offered Lancer. "I think not, you will fall here, Lancer." Declined Saber.

"Is that so?" Inquired Lancer as his spear suddenly unleashed a strong aura of blood thirst. "Then face my might blow!" Declared Lancer as he fired his spear.

"Gae Bolg!"

Saber blocked the crimson spear with her sword, barely being able to hold the spear back, her sword slipped and the force of the spear threw her across the field.

As she crashed, dirt began flying everywhere, and Lancer looked up as his spear came back to him.

"So you blocked my Noble Phantasm, impressive." Complimented Lancer, slightly panting. Saber stood up, a small wound present on her shoulder.

"Gae Bolg, you must be Irelands child of light." Recognized Saber, causing Lancer to sigh. "Damn, I really messed up. I guess if it isn't a fatal blow then I'm screwed." Sighed Lancer as he began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Asked Saber confused. "You see my master is somewhat a coward, so since you blocked my blow I have been ordered to retreat." Replied Lancer with a shrug.

"So you're running away?!" Exclaimed Saber angrily, Lancer turned and stared at her. "You're more then welcome to follow, but if you do, you better be prepared to die." Said Lancer before leaping away.

"Wait come back!" Called out Saber. "Is she some kind of idiot?" Blurted out Shirou running over to his supposed Servant.

"Hey are you alright?" Asked Shirou before watching her armor and clothing restore itself. "My God, what the hell are you?" Blurted out Shirou in shock.

"As you can see, I am your Saber-Class Servant." Answered Saber, turning to look at Shirou. "As such, please call me Saber." Added Saber with a smile, causing Shirou to blush.

"My name is Shirou, Shirou Emiya." Greeted Shirou, surprising Saber. "Emiya...?" Repeated Saber surprised.

"I live here... No wait, that's not what I really want to say." Spoke Shirou scratching his head in embarrassment. "I understand that you are not a proper master, but despite that fact, you are my master all the same." Said Saber.

"Wait, isn't it weird to just be calling me master all of the sudden?" Inquired Shirou, Saber then turned around and began walking away slowly.

"I see, then I shall you call you, Shirou... Yes I like the sound of that." Said Saber before leaping up to the roof. "Where are you going?" Asked Shirou confused.

"There are two enemies nearby, I shall face them immediately." Replied Saber, leaping away. "Wait!" Called out Shirou, chasing after his Servant.

...

"Mordred...?" Muttered Archer in shock and recognition. Saber who had attacked Archer's Master was surprised when she heard this name, and soon an expression of suspicion and anger made its way onto her face.

"How... How do you know that name?!" Demanded Saber angrily, pointing her invisible sword at Archer.

Before Archer could reply however, Shirou had arrived just in time to see Saber prepare to charge at Archer and his Master.

"Saber stop!" Shouted Shirou, his hand glowing crimson as his Servant, suddenly lost control of her self and she stopped immediately. Her face contorted in anger as she turned to face her Master.

"Shirou what are you doing?!" Demanded Saber, struggling to keep control of herself. Shirou looked at his arm surprised before facing Saber.

"Just hold on a second, if I'm your Master, at least tell me what this is all about!" Said Shirou. "We have no time for this in front of the enemy!" Argued Saber.

"Ah, so that's how it is. Emiya Shirou." Spoke Rin Tohsaka, surprising Shirou.

...

While Rin was speaking to Shirou, fixing the glass window he broke earlier as well, their two Servants were glaring at each other not too far away.

Archer crossed his arms before sighing and looking away from Saber, she was a little surprised but she decided she would get her answers.

"Archer, please tell me why you uttered that name earlier." Spoke Saber, causing Archer to glance over to her. She was not fazed by his deep gaze, so he decided to comply.

"You simply reminded me of somebody whom I once knew." Answered Archer honestly, much to Saber's curiosity. "I see, then was the Mordred that you knew a Knight as well?" Asked Saber slightly suspicious.

"Indeed, she was the Knight of Treachery, a Knight of the Round Table." Replied Archer, shocking Saber. "You looked a lot like her, so I thought you were Mordred. My apologies if I offended you." Added Archer.

"N-No it's fine..." Reassured Saber, controlling herself as she was shaking in anger. Archer rose an eyebrow at this but decided to let it go.

'How does Archer know who Mordred is? Is he someone I once knew?' Thought Saber conflicted.

"If you don't mind me asking, Archer. Which land's hero were you?" Asked Saber curiously. Archer looked over to her once again, but before he could reply, Rin called him over.

"I will tell you some other time, Saber." Replied Archer as he went over to his master. Saber sighed and headed over to her master as well.

...

"Alright, why don't we get down to business?" Suggested Rin as she drank some of her tea. "You have no idea what you've just been caught up in, right?" Inquired Rin, Shirou nodded, confirming what Rin had just stated.

"To be blunt, you've just been chosen as a Master in the Holy Grail War. Have you noticed a stigmata somewhere on your body?" Asked Rin curiously. "Stigmata?" Repeated Shirou confused.

"She means Command Seals, Shirou." Clarified Saber, Shirou then looked at his left hand where his Command Seals were located.

"All of this stuff is really confusing me." Said Shirou still contemplating what had been happening, Rin sighed as this was going to be quite the lengthy explanation.

...

After a bunch of explaining, Rin had decided to take Shirou to the overseer of the Holy Grail War, who happened to be a participant in the previous Grail War.

As they arrived at the Church, Saber told them that she would stay outside the gates, while Archer was outside with her. Shirou and Rin entered the church, and they found one person in the middle.

"You haven't accepted my invitations to visit, yet here you are with an odd guest. I assume that this is the seventh master, Rin?" Inquired the Priest.

"My name is Kirei Kotomine, perhaps you can tell me yours." Greeted Kotomine, Shirou glared at him suspiciously but he decided to go with the flow.

"Shirou... Emiya." Introduced Shirou, surprising Kirei.

"Emiya..." Repeated Kirei with nostalgia before smirking.

...

"It seems we are left alone once again, Archer." Spoke Saber as she glanced over to Archer, who she would admit was attractive, but if she could resist _him_ there was no way she couldn't resist Archer.

"It seems so, perhaps you have more questions for me?" Inquired Archer, Saber nodded and turned to face him.

"I do, which land's hero were you?" Asked Saber curiously. "Let's just say it was hell where I came from." Replied Archer with a smug grin, confusing Saber.

"But, a word of advice, Saber. You should really slow down when asking questions, they could reveal your true identity." Suggested Archer, causing Saber to glare at him suspiciously.

"Are you saying that you already know who I am?" Inquired Saber, causing Archer to chuckle. "That's right." Confirmed Archer, although Saber had her doubts.

"Then you would know of the land I served?" Inquired Saber, Archer nodded at this. "Of course, it didn't take me long to figure out your origins, same with Lancer." Said Archer, surprising Saber.

"How did you figure out Lancer's identity?" Asked Saber curiously. "His spear, Gae Bolg. It was the spear used by a lover of mine." Replied Archer with a smile.

"Your lover?" Repeated Saber surprised, Archer crossed his arms and looked up at the sky in nostalgia.

"Scathach, the Immortal Witch." Clarified Archer, surprising Saber. "The Godslayer?!" Recognized Saber.

"Indeed, she was a part of my Harem, alongside Mordred and my fiancé." Said Archer, interesting Saber. "And how did you figure out mine, if you actually figured it out?" Asked Saber.

"Your anger at the mention of Mordred, your honorable aura, and your invisible sword." Replied Archer glancing over to Saber.

"So by putting all of the pieces together, you're none other than King Arthur of the Round Table." Continued Archer, shocking Saber. "To think that you've discovered not only mine, but Lancer's as well so easily..." Blurted out Saber in disbelief.

"Lancer's was easy, but the only reason I figured yours out is due to Mordred's constant whining about you." Said Archer chuckling, Saber giggled when she heard this as she also thought that Mordred was childish, which was one of the reasons she denied her the throne.

"Well, Archer, in your opinion who would win in a fight between us?" Asked Saber curiously. Archer looked at her and grinned.

"Unfortunately my Master cannot provide enough Mana to sustain my full power, but I am aware that your Master is also quite inexperienced, thus you are not able to use Excalibur." Said Archer, Saber continued staring at him.

"So in our current status, I'm sure a battle between us would end up in a draw." Continued Archer, grinning at Saber, she smiled back at him. She now respected Archer even more, and he would make a magnificent ally.

But before they could continue chatting, they heard both of their Masters exit the church, hearing this, Archer entered his astral form.

"Shirou, is your business concluded?" Asked Saber curiously. "It is." Replied Shirou bluntly.

"And?" Asked Saber, Shirou looked at her seriously. "I've decided that I will fight as a Master, Saber... Will you fight with me?" Spoke Shirou, Saber looked at him with a smile.

"You have been my Master from the start, I swore a solemn oath to you, that I shall be your blade." Said Saber, Shirou smiled at this. "Thank you, Saber. Fight with me till the end, I'll be counting on you." Said Shirou, offering his hand.

Saber smiled and shook his hand, thus the start of a great partnership had just commenced.

...

Shirou, Rin and Saber were walking back to their homes. Until Rin had suddenly stopped, much to Shirou's curiosity.

"Rin, is everything alright?" Asked Shirou concerned. Rin turned around to look at him.

"No offense, but you should go home by yourself, we are enemies now after all." Replied Rin, causing Shirou to smile. "Yeah, but I have no intention of fighting you." Said Shirou, causing Rin to sigh.

"That's what I thought, just know that I wont hesitate to kill you when the time comes." Informed Rin, but this didn't make Shirou's smile break. All of a sudden however, Archer exited his Astral Form.

"Rin, I believe it would be beneficial to form a temporary truce with Emiya Shirou and Saber." Suggested Archer, surprising Rin, and causing Saber to smile.

"Where did that come from, Archer?" Asked Rin surprised. Archer shrugged and glanced over to Saber, smiling. Shirou noticed this and looked over to Saber with a small blush.

"Were you two lovers when you were alive?" Asked Shirou curiously, Saber and Archer blushed at this and were quick to deny this. "Absolutely not! I do not even know of Archer's identity!" Denied Saber, Archer nodded at this.

"Saber is right, I may know who she is, but that doesn't mean we are lovers." Agreed Archer, surprising Rin once again. "You know who she is?" Asked Rin, Archer nodded at this.

"Well in any case, it's up to you if you want to ally yourself with him. Call me when you've made your decision." Said Archer entering his astral form. Rin sighed and looked over to Shirou.

Shirou smiled at her, and she slightly blushed at this. She looked away and crossed her arms in a tsundere matter.

"I'll inform you of my decision at school." Informed Rin as she started walking away, but before she could get further, she heard Saber get into a fighting stance.

"Saber, what's wrong?" Asked Shirou cautiously.

"Are you finished talking? Can I kill you all now?" Asked a small girl with snow white hair and ruby eyes, and a hulking bulky figure right behind her.

"Berserker!?" Blurted out Rin surprised. The girl smiled and looked at the three of them.

"This is the second time we've met, Onii-chan." Said the girl looking at Shirou, Shirou was surprised to see this girl but what he was more worried about the big guy right behind her.

"My name is Illyasviel Von Einzbern, but you can just call me, Illya." Greeted Illya as she bowed her head down like royalty. Rin used this chance to check on Berserker's stats, and she was surprised by the sheer power of this servant.

'This servant is incredibly powerful, perhaps enough to challenge me at half of my full power.' Said Archer telepathically. Rin grit her teeth at this and ordered Archer to provide ranged support, he nodded and leaped away to get some distance.

"Emiya, it's up to you whether you want to run away, or stay and fight. But if you can, try and run far away." Suggested Rin as she looked over to Shirou. Shirou gulped and looked over to Illya.

"Are you done talking? Can I get started?" Asked Illya with a smile as the group was glaring at her. "Okay, go get them Berserker." Ordered Illya, causing Berserker to roar and leap towards them.

But as he was about to land, white arrows suddenly hit him and exploded in blue fire. Berserker was pushed back, but for some reason he felt some of his strength leave him.

Archer fired more arrows, but Berserker was on guard and deflected them this time. Illya was surprised to see Berserker had been weakened.

"Berserker? Are you alright?" Asked Illya slightly worried, Berserker roared and charged at Emiya Shirou. Berserker was fast and it looked like he just blinked right in front of Shirou, as his sword was about to come crashing down on Shirou, Saber lunged forward and blocked the blow with her sword.

She roared as she forced Berserker back with her sword, and as some distance was gained between the two, more of the white arrows hit Berserker. Berserker roared in pain as more of his strength was leaving him.

'How is Archer doing that?' Thought Rin impressed. Saber held her sword tighter and began clashing with Berserker, although he was weakened, Berserker was still incredibly powerful.

Saber and Berserker's sword kept clashing, the sounds of metal clashing booming across the area. Rin and Shirou were watching the fight in amazement, Saber was powerful and with the support of the even more powerful Archer, Berserker was guaranteed to lose this battle.

...

'Dividing Arrows, basically mini Dividing Gear created by Euclid Lucifuge...' Thought Issei as he was able to hit Berserker with a few of his arrows. As Issei watched Saber and Berserker clashed, he was reminded of Mordred's battle with Valdis' Golems.

'Ah, to think that I have to use these arrows so early in the battle.' Thought Issei with a battle hungry grin as he prepared to fire a few more arrows. 'But I suppose this Berserker is worthy enough, I shall end this fight quickly.'

Issei charged one relatively large arrow, and it glowed a bright blue as he then fired it, the arrow breaking the sound barrier and almost looking like a shooting star.

...

Saber was able to maintain some distance between her and Berserker, but as he was about to charge once again, she looked over to Berserker's left to see what looked like a shooting star about to hit him.

Shirou saw this and rushed to get Saber out of the area, he grabbed her hand and pulled her away. She was surprised but she followed her Master as she glanced behind her and saw Berserker about to tank the hit.

"Berserker!" Called out Illya worried as the arrow divided into three and two of the pieces hovered in the air as the arrow in the middle pierced Berserker's chest and exploded.

As the dust from the explosion dissipated, Berserker could be seen, still standing, however a hole in his chest was visible but it seemed to be healing. Archer saw this and chuckled evilly, although nobody was able to hear him.

Saber was surprised at the power of the arrow, it not only caused a massive explosion but it also pierced Berserker's skin. But she then looked over to the two pieces of the arrow that were still hovering, and was surprised to see them transforming into what looked like a small wyvern.

The white wyverns circled around Berserker and soon fired blue magical attacks at him, Berserker growled and was able to block a few hits from the wyverns, but before he could counter his master ordered him to retreat.

"Berserker! We're leaving!" Ordered Illya, Berserker followed his master, the wyverns ceased attacking him and soon de-materialized. Rin and Shirou were shocked to say the least, not even Rin thought that her servant could force Berserker to retreat so easily.

Saber watched as Illya and Berserker left, she was impressed by Archer's power, and he would certainly make a great foe in the future to come. She smiled as she then looked over to her Master who was still shocked, she coughed out loud causing him to blush as he realized he was still holding her hand.

"I-I'm sorry, Saber!" Apologized Shirou as he quickly released her from his grip. "It's fine, at least we were able to force Berserker to retreat." Said Saber with a proud smile.

"Y-Yeah, you were amazing, Saber." Complimented Shirou, but Saber shook her head. "No, I simply distracted Berserker. Archer was the one who truly defeated him." Denied Saber.

"Not true, your battle was impressive and you probably could've beaten him given enough time." Said Archer as he appeared right beside Rin. Saber appreciated the compliment and simply nodded with a smile.

Rin was quite impressed and proud of her servant, to be able to force Berserker to retreat in such a short span of time, he truly must've been able to destroy planets.

* * *

"To think that Berserker would be forced to withdraw so early in the battler, I must watch this Archer more closely." Muttered Kirei, setting a reminder for himself.

"Well, do you think he could be a problem, My King?" Asked Kotomine Kirei as he finished watching the battle between Saber, Archer and Berserker. While a Golden Haired man in a biker outfit was sitting on one of the chairs in the church.

"I could've beaten Berserker much more faster, he will be no problem for someone like me." Replied the Golden haired fellow, Kirei smirked at this and chuckled.

"Of course, the King of Heroes is inferior to nobody, after all..." Agreed Kirei as he grinned and turned to look at the man. "Isn't that right, Gilgamesh?" Inquired Kirei with his evil grin.

Gilgamesh smirked in return and let out a small chuckle before exiting the church via de-materialization.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 _ **Yo! I just want to say that this Chapter was supposed to have been released yesterday, but I completely forgot to upload it, slipped my mind. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

 _ **I decided to save Rin's Dreams on Archer for the next chapter, and now I basically revealed why Issei is an Archer, he has a bow that Divides the opponents strength just like the White Dragon Emperor could. Also a few things in this chapter, such as the chemistry with Saber and Archer. I will say this once...**_

 _ **SABER AND ARCHER WILL NOT HAVE ANY ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIPS!**_

 _ **Archer already had Mordred Pendragon and Scathach in his love life, he doesn't need King Arthur. And I would like some love interests for Shirou, so Saber and Sakura will fill those up. Rin will stay with Archer though.**_

 _ **Some might be a bit annoyed by Berserker's easy defeat, but keep in mind that Archer was only able to take One Life in quite a few minutes, he is in no way going to sweep the floor in this War, especially Gilgamesh. The only reason he fled was because Illya didn't want to risk losing Berserker so early, so she would study Archer a bit more first.**_

 _ **Archer will not be EMIYA, therefore he will be quite nice to Shirou. However, he will not hesitate to fight Saber and kill her master, he has killed many of his friends before, and this wont be different.**_

 _ **Will there be any other love interests for Archer? Maybe, perhaps you guys can give me some suggestions, but Saber and Sakura are out of the question.**_

 _ **Anyway, that's all, don't forget to Fav and Follow!**_


	4. CHAPTER III

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

 **FATE : CRIMSON SERVANT**

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

"I cannot approve of this!" Declared a woman in a rather odd outfit. "You could've killed those two right away, yet you allowed them to escape." Continued the woman.

Illya undressed herself and walked towards the rather large bathing area. She stepped into the water and relaxed herself as she sunk lower in the water.

"Even if I wanted to I couldn't... That Archer's arrows weakened Berserker each time they hit him." Said Illya with a slightly annoyed expression on her face. "But Berserker will beat him next time, after all... There's nobody who can beat Berserker!" Declared Illya with a wide smile.

...

Archer sneezed quietly as he didn't want to disturb Rin who was sleeping peacefully on her bed. The battle hardened man smiled before leaving the room and heading towards the kitchen to brew some coffee.

As he arrived at the kitchen he sneezed again, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

'Why does it feel like I'm being talked about in two universes...?!' Thought Archer irritated as he began brewing the coffee. As the coffee was in the process of becoming something he could drink peacefully, his thoughts drifted from the events of the previous night.

After Berserker and the girl named Illyasviel had retreated, Archer further stressed the benefits of an alliance with Saber and her Master to Rin. She reluctantly agreed to it eventually, with Shirou thanking Archer behind the scenes.

Eventually, the coffee was finally ready and Archer could relax without stressing over battle or Rin for a few hours. As he was drinking his coffee he felt a weird but familiar presence enter the world, like a rip in the dimensions had just appeared for a split second. And before Archer could react the presence went from halfway across the world... To right behind him.

"Found you." Said a monotone feminine voice, causing Archer to spill his coffee and abruptly turn around. What he saw surprised him far more than even he would anticipate himself.

"O-O-OPHIS?!" Shouted Archer in complete and utter shock, his serious smug persona breaking apart in the process. What had caused a rip in the dimensions and appeared in the house of Rin was one of Archer's old friends, Ophis the Dragon God of Infinity.

"Found you." Repeated Ophis as she tugged Archer's collar. Archer was still in shock at the appearance of Ophis, after all he never expected to ever meet any of his old friends after his supposed death.

"O-Ophis... How did you find me?" Asked Archer after regaining a bit of his composure. Ophis hovered backwards a short distance from Archer before turning in all sorts of directions, inspecting the house.

"Baka Red... Helped find you... After death against Baka Zhaitan." Replied Ophis as she turned back to Archer. The bowman sighed as he took in the information and sat back down on the couch he was sitting on before the appearance of a certain Dragon God.

"So what did you plan to do after you found me?" Asked Archer as he frowned at the sight of his coffee, spilled on the floor. Ophis hovered to his side, sitting down in the process.

"Bring you home... But you need to win first." Replied Ophis leaning on Archer's shoulder. The renowned bowman raising an eyebrow in confusion. "You mean win the Holy Grail War?" Asked Archer, receiving a nod from Ophis.

"Need... True Incarnation, before returning to home." Clarified Ophis, Archer holding his chin as he pieced together what Ophis was trying to say. 'So she wants me to win the Holy Grail War in order for me to receive True Incarnation so that she can bring me back to our world.' Thought Archer before grinning.

'I must say the idea of coming back to my world after winning a War in another world would be a great story to tell, especially to my kids when they grow up.' Archer looked at Ophis, curious about the events that took place after his death.

"I get what you're saying now, I planned on winning the war anyway. But do you mind if I asked about what has happened during my absence?" Asked Archer, Ophis nodded and projected a screen using her magic.

"Your children... Now adults with great power." Informed Ophis as the screen showed each of Archer's children, his eyes widening at the appearance of them. 'They're not kids anymore?!' Thought Archer surprised as he could've sworn he just died a few days ago.

"Your death... Feels recent, but it has been a few years." Said Ophis, Archer slowly nodding his head as he took in the information. 'So I've been dead for awhile, man the girls are going to kill me if I manage to return from this War.' Thought Archer as he started sweating at the thought of his Harem staring him down with eyes that could kill. Especially Mordred when she finds out that he has been with her father.

'Also... Seriously, robots? Did the Agares Heir manage to take control of a massive technological corporation or something? Who the hell came up with the idea of these... Knightmares?' Thought Archer with a deadpanned expression as he watched the screen Ophis projected.

Archer continued spectating the screen projecting the events that had gone by as he passed away. His interest specifically on his son that had received the Dividing Gear, how ironic, he thought.

"Ophis, from what you're showing me, it appears that Mordred is the only one who is actively speaking with all of my former Peerage?" Inquired Archer, slightly irritated that his peerage strayed away from each other after his death.

"Mm." Confirmed Ophis, Archer clicking his tongue in annoyance. "Then it's settled..." Said Archer as he stood up and turned to Ophis, the Dragon God looking at him as she tilted her head in confusion.

"I'll win the Holy Grail War and bring my Peerage back together!" Declared Archer enthusiastically, Ophis smiling as she felt the dedication in Archer's voice. But a thought came to Ophis, one that might prove to be a problem.

"Your... Master?" Asked Ophis, knowing that Issei Hyoudou was not a man who would abandon a pretty girl. Archer was curious as to how Ophis knew about Rin, or the Holy Grail War for that matter. But considering who she was and who she was working with, he wasn't surprised.

"I'll win the War alongside her of course, but after we get our wishes, we'll bid each other farewell and part ways." Replied Archer, Ophis nodding in satisfaction. Archer's thoughts soon transitioning to Rin, his Master, whom he was sure would see his memories soon enough.

 _Meanwhile inside Rin Tohsaka's Room_

A man in some crimson scale mail, people with bat-like wings, people with wings similar to that of a crow or raven, and Angels. Dragons that could wipe out the planet in an instant, Magic beyond what a normal human could comprehend. These were just the simplest of things that the Tohsaka Heir could see in her dreams about her Servant's Life.

 _"Hyoudou Issei... To challenge an Elder Dragon, you're braver than I expected!"_ Declared a massive Dragon with a deep menacing voice, Rin shivered in her sleep as the Dragon appeared.

 _"Clarent Blood Arthur!"_ Roared out a woman whom Rin could've mistaken for Saber if she didn't notice the more rebellious appearance of the girl, and the different appearance of her armor.

 _"Gae Bolg Alternative!"_ Said the beautiful purple haired woman as she threw a crimson spear similar to the one Lancer of the Fifth Holy Grail War, Rin suspected this woman was the Immortal Witch that Lancer and Archer had talked about.

 _"And now, Dragon God of Leviathan! Prepare yourself, for DEATH!"_ Roared the same Dragon from earlier in Rin's Dream, the last thing Rin could see after the Dragon said this was the same Crimson armored man from earlier and the Dragon flying towards each other.

Rin's eyes shot open as the dream ended and she could notice some sweat around her forehead, she quickly wiped the sweat away as she calmed her breathing down a bit. She was panting just from witnessing a few events in the life of her mysterious Servant.

"W-What... Just what in the world are you, Archer?" Rin asked herself, still panting. After a few moments the Tohsaka Heir would clean herself and try to engage in a conversation with her Servant, specifically about his past.

She walked down the stairs of her relatively large house and proceeded to head towards the living room, where she sensed the presence of her Servant. But as she arrived at the location, her eyes widened in complete, but understandable, shock.

"Good Morning, Rin. I trust that my memories were to your liking?" Inquired Archer with a smug grin, Rin ignored Archer as she continued to stare at the Lolita girl that was sitting on the opposite side of Archer.

"A-Archer... Just who is that little girl sitting on my couch?" Asked Rin, her eyebrow twitching uncontrollably. Archer gulped but composed himself as he prepared for the answer to that question a few minutes ago.

"You see, this girl is m-"

"I'm his lover." Answered Ophis, Rin's jaw hanging wide open in shock. Archer himself sputtered and could not form a convincing counter to what Ophis had just said, so he left it to his devious mouth to come up with whatever it deemed necessary to get himself out of this situation.

"Archer! Explain this to me right now!" Demanded Rin furiously as she raised her arm, threatening to use a Command Seal. Archer panicked and stood up to try and stop her, until Ophis decided to open her troublemaking mouth again.

"This girl's name is Ophis and she's an old-"

"Lover." Explained Ophis in her own view, Archer feeling as if someone just took his dog and threw it into a lake. Rin's face turned beat red as she heard Ophis' explanation and she held her breath for a moment, Archer knowing full well that she was about to scream dashed forward with great speed and covered Rin's mouth.

"Look! Ophis is technically not my Lover, she is an old friend that ripped a hole through dimensions to come and meet me here! And she's here to help us win the Holy Grail War." Explained Archer softly to Rin's ear, causing her to blush at how close they were.

"B-But she said that-"

"Ophis isn't much of a bright person, she is the Dragon God of Infinity so common sense doesn't apply to her." Said Archer, Rin raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Dragon... God?" Repeated Rin, reminiscing about the Dragons she saw in her dream.

"I think it's time for me to spill the beans." Declared Archer as he let go of Rin and retreated back to his seat. Rin nodded and took a seat right beside the supposed Dragon God.

"Rin, what do you know of Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels?" Asked Archer as he rested his chin on his fist. Rin rose an eyebrow at this but decided to indulge her Servant.

"Fallen Angels are Angels that have fallen from grace, although I believed that they were one in the same with Devils..." Replied Rin, Archer nodded his head as Rin finished and stood up.

"Devils are quite similar, although there are very noticeable differences." Informed Archer as ten bat-like wings emerged from his back. Rin's eyes widened in shock at the sight of Archer's wings.

"Y-You have wings?!" Blurted out Rin in utter shock, standing up. Archer nodded in confirmation and retracted his wings. "I, am a Devil. I understand that this must be quite shocking for you, considering beings such as myself are rarely summoned if at all." Said Archer.

"But it's impossible to summon things like Devils, or Gods!" Argued Rin, Archer sighing at this. "Look I'm just as confused as you are. I'm supposed to be trapped inside of a Crimson Gauntlet with a massive grumpy dragon, but yet here I am." Said Archer tiredly.

"... Although that does explain why I cant find anything about your past." Muttered Rin holding her chin, Archer nodded as he heard her. "Not just that, but I'm from a completely different universe." Added Archer, Rin nodding in acceptance as he finished.

"Heh?! You'll have doubts about me being a devil, but not that I'm from a different universe?!" Shouted Archer, his eyebrow twitching. Rin put a hand on her waist and deadpanned at Archer.

"I already knew the Holy Grail could summon Heroic Spirits from different timelines or universes. Not to mention Zel-..." Said Rin, cutting herself off at the end. 'It might be for the best that I don't tell Archer about him...' Thought Rin.

"Oh? Were you about to mention me, Rin?" Inquired an old man with a wide grin on his face. Rin staggered back at the appearance of the person she didn't want Archer to meet.

"Z-Zelretch?!" Blurted out Rin in shock. The old man, named Zelretch, grinned and waved playfully. Ophis hovered and turned to Zelretch, a small smile on her face.

"Well, well! If it isn't the Ouroboros herself, I certainly did not expect to find you in this universe." Said Zelretch, Archer raising an eyebrow in suspicion. He did not expect anyone from this universe to know about Ophis.

"Vampire... It's been awhile." Greeted Ophis, her voice as monotone as ever. "It certainly has, I came here thinking I'd find the Dragon God of Leviathan, but who could've predicted that I would find the Dragon God of Infinity as well!" Exclaimed Zelretch childishly.

"Who are you exactly?" Asked Archer confused, Zelretch laughed as he said this and suddenly vanished and reappeared right beside Archer. He put a hand on Archer's shoulder and snapped his fingers, multiple parallel versions of Archer appearing inside of Archer's head.

"I, am Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, a Wizard Marshall and a man who travels between parallel worlds." Said Zelretch, Archer pulling away from him, causing the visions of his parallel selves to disappear.

"I've actually met one of your parallel versions before, Issei Hyoudou. He was a version of you that became a representative of Death, but I'm not here to talk about him." Said Zelretch, taking a seat on the couch.

"When I was travelling I saw that Rin had summoned the Dragon God of Leviathan, instead of the Counter Guardian. And this caused quite a few problems in your world, Archer." Informed Zelretch, Archer raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Asked Archer, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. Rin who was not expecting the day to proceed like this, took a seat beside the Dragon God, Ophis and was about to pass out from a headache.

"As I'm sure you know, your soul was supposed to be transferred over to the Boosted Gear. But unfortunately, the Grail of this world decided that it would bring you into this War." Replied Zelretch.

"But thanks to that, you have a chance to return to your world, as a living being." Added Zelretch, Ophis nodding in agreement. Archer groaned and pulled his hair, his head starting to ache as well.

"Why the hell did the Grail decide to take me?! Why couldn't it have been you, Vali?!" Complained Archer, Ophis tilting her head in confusion, and Zelretch laughing at Archer's outburst.

"Hahaha! You'll be surprised to know that your rival was also summoned in an alternate universe. He was summoned as Rider, although this was in the Fourth Holy Grail War and not the Fifth." Informed Zelretch, Archer shocked at the fate of Vali Lucifer.

"Don't worry, I'll help him out once I've taken my leave here." Reassured Zelretch, Archer nodding a thank you to Zelretch. "No need to thank me, Archer. Just making sure to cut all ties your world has with the Grail Wars." Said Zelretch, standing up.

"I'll leave Archer's return to your world to you, Ophis." Said Zelretch, Ophis nodding as he said this. Zelretch smiled and waved a goodbye before vanishing.

"I-Is he gone?" Asked Rin tiredly, Archer smiled as she asked this and scooped her up. Rin blushed hard at this and was about to ask what Archer was doing, before her sight landed on Archer's face. He was carrying her, bridal style, and he was bringing her to her room.

Ophis smiled and simply watched as Archer brought Rin back to her room. The poor girl must've had a massive headache after taking in all of the information Zelretch and Archer had just given her, not to mention all of the questions she had.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in a Parallel Universe_

"Greetings, Waver Velvet-kun." Greeted Zelretch with a wide grin, the young boy falling on his back at the appearance of a Wizard Marshall. "Y-You're Zelretch?!" Blurted out Waver, Master of Rider in the Fourth Holy Grail War.

"Indeed, and I've come here to speak with your Servant." Said Zelretch, Rider exited his astral form and crossed his arms as he stared at Zelretch. "And what is it that you want from me?" Asked Rider.

"Ah, so I was right, Vali Lucifer was summoned as a Servant." Exclaimed Zelretch clasping his hands together, Rider's eyes widened in shock at the mention of his name.

"How?" Asked Rider, curious as to how someone from this world knew about him. He had come to the conclusion that he was summoned into a completely different universe, therefore anybody knowing who he was in life was completely absurd to him.

"This will be quite a lengthy explanation, unlike your rival, Ophis isn't here to make things easier to explain." Sighed Zelretch, taking a seat on Waver's bed. Rider rose an eyebrow at the mention of his rival.

"Hyoudou was summoned?" Asked Rider, Zelretch nodding in confirmation. "He was summoned in an alternate universe, in the Fifth Holy Grail War." Confirmed Zelretch.

"A Fifth War?!" Blurted out Waver, Zelretch sighing even further.

* * *

 _A few hours later_

Archer was sent by Rin to buy some soup and a few ingredients. Archer wanted to protest, but he already knew that it was useless. To be using such a powerful Servant for such petty tasks, it was insulting in Archer's totally relevant opinion.

After completing his errand, he began walking back to the house. But as he was headed back he felt a new presence behind him, Archer abruptly turned around and found a handsome blonde man staring at him.

Seeing the blonde man, Archer narrowed his eyes in suspicion. The blonde man with crimson eyes and a biker outfit smirked as he walked towards Archer. The Servant preparing to defend himself at any moment.

"Bow before your King, Mongrel." Demanded the blonde man, Archer rose an eyebrow as the man said this. "Excuse you?" Inquired Archer unamused. The blonde man laughed and crossed his arms.

"It appears that you are quite an ignorant peasant, I would've expected someone of your caliber to recognize his King." Mocked the blonde man, Archer grinning in amusement as the blonde stranger said this.

"You seem to think highly of yourself, 'King'." Said Archer, the supposed King laughing out loud. "I was not merely declared a King by befuddled commoners." Said the King, narrowing his eyes.

"Can I assume you are a Servant then?" Inquired Archer, the King huffing as he heard this. "You assume correctly, Archer." Confirmed the King with a smirk.

"And what does your Master want from the Servant of the Bow?" Asked Archer curiously. The King chuckled and a golden portal opened right beside him, causing Archer to get into his fighting stance.

"Fear not, Mongrel. For I will not be fighting you tonight. And I do not have a Master." Replied the King, Archer backing off for now. "So you're looking for a new Master to make a contract with?" Inquired Archer.

"Of course not, I already have someone who can supply me with a satisfactory amount of prana." Said the King, Archer raising an eyebrow in confusion, but he decided to let it go.

"I am aware that you are no ordinary Servant, not with that aura that you're exerting." Informed the King, Archer narrowing his eyes in suspicion. The King smirking as a sword came out of the golden portal, the King pulling out the sword.

Archer's eyes widened in shock as he recognized the sword, it was the sword that he himself used in life. The King grinned as he figured that he was right, judging by the reaction of Archer.

"You wield Ascalon, am I wrong?" Inquired the King, pointing Ascalon at Archer. The bowman checked to see if the Ascalon wielded by the King was fake, but he found no trace of forgery. It was the real sword, and to confirm it, he summoned his own Ascalon.

"I suppose that answers my question." Smirked the King as he saw the Ascalon held by Archer, of course to the King, Archer was only borrowing one of his sacred treasures.

"Okay I'll bite... How?" Asked Archer, curious as to how the supposed King had Ascalon as well. There was always the chance that it was this world's Ascalon thought Archer, but he could be wrong.

"Everything in this world is mine, there is no treasure that isn't stored within my treasury." Replied the King, Archer narrowing his eyes at the response. 'This guy will be troublesome...' Thought Archer.

"You seem to emit the aura of an Emperor, but all King's and Ruler's bow to me." Said the King smirking evilly, Archer being able to relate to the King's attitude, smirked. "I understand that you can't keep it in your pants, but try to keep your bondage fetishes to yourself." Mocked Archer, the King scowling as he heard this.

"You would dare insult your King?!" Exclaimed the King, Archer gesturing for the King to come at him. The King growled at this and multiple golden portals opened behind him, all ready to fire Noble Phantasms.

Archer put the bag of ingredients on his left hand down and summoned Rhongomyniad, Archer now dual wielding two Holy weapons got into a stance. The King was about to fire at Archer, until they both sensed someone approaching. The two quickly dispersed their weapons and started walking past each other, glaring at each other as well.

Archer had retrieved the bag of ingredients and headed back to Rin's home, while the King walked away to God knows where.

'That guy... He probably has tons of Dragon Slaying weapons stored inside of his treasury. I'll have to avoid fighting him head on.' Thought Archer, entering Rin's house.

Archer headed to the kitchen and dropped the ingredients there, Rin heard someone enter the house and walked downstairs. She soon spotted Archer who was standing by a window, his arms crossed as he watched the peaceful night.

Rin walked over to the kitchen to check on the ingredients, she smiled as Archer had gotten all of the ingredients right. She walked over to Archer after checking on the ingredients, curious about what her Servant was thinking.

"What are you thinking about, Archer?" Asked Rin curiously, a teasing smile on her face. Archer turned around and faced Rin, a serious expression on his face. Rin noticed this and composed herself, quickly discerning that Archer wasn't in the mood to joke around.

"What happened?" Asked Rin seriously, Archer sighed and leaned on the wall. "I just met the one Servant who could probably defeat me in a battle." Replied Archer, Rin's eyes widening in shock.

"Which Servant was it?" Asked Rin, wanting to form a strategy immediately. Archer held his chin in thought, he never found out which Servant that supposed King was, but he could tell that he was definitely powerful.

"I'm not sure, but I can already tell what his Noble Phantasm is." Replied Archer, Rin perked up at this. "What was his Noble Phantasm? I can probably find out his identity, assuming he isn't from another universe like you." Said Rin, Archer smiling as she said this.

"He was definitely from this world, I could tell by the way he spoke. His Noble Phantasm is a treasury of sorts, he had multiple Noble Phantasms stored in it. He even had one of my most powerful weapons, and he probably has most of my other weapons as well." Said Archer, Rin after hearing this, couldn't shake off the feeling of familiarity.

"That sounds way too familiar..." Muttered Rin, waving at Archer dismissively and walking back upstairs. Archer sighed as he watched Rin return to her room, the bowman soon taking a seat tiredly.

Ophis suddenly appeared right beside Archer as he sat down, the bowman already having been used to this, simply ignored her.

"You met... King of Heroes." Said Ophis, Archer raising an eyebrow, curious as to how she knew about the supposed King. "You know him?" Asked Archer curiously.

"Not personally... His Legend." Replied Ophis, Archer nodded understandingly. "Do you think I could beat him?" Asked Archer, curious about the Dragon God's input. Ophis glanced at Archer for a moment before returning her gaze to the window.

"Only if you activate... Juggernaut Drive." Replied Ophis, Archer groaning as he heard this. "So basically I'll never be able to beat him as long as I'm a Heroic Spirit." Said Archer, Ophis nodding in confirmation.

"Your Noble Phantasm... Is Balance Breaker?" Asked Ophis, Archer sighing and confirmed Ophis' thoughts with a nod. Ophis now understanding the situation simply nodded and disappeared once again.

'Juggernaut Drive, huh? As if I'll be able to access that much power in my current state...' Thought Archer, some sweat beginning to form. 'That King of Heroes had immense power, his pride and arrogance can be backed up.'

'It kind off reminds me of Ddraig and I.' Thought Archer with a reminiscent grin.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

"Don't worry I'll be fine! There's a lot of people at school, besides didn't you say yesterday that school was fine?" Inquired Shirou as he tied his shoes. Saber put her hands on her waist in a scolding fashion.

"Shirou, that was yesterday. It doesn't mean that it's still safe today." Said Saber, Shirou getting back up as he tied his shoes. "If you're gonna talk like that, I wont ever be able to go anywhere." Said Shirou.

"You also need to conserve your mana, so go get some rest." Added Shirou, Saber sighing as he said this. "Very well, if that is your decision, Master." Surrendered Saber.

"But if you run into an emergency situation, use a Command Seal." Said Saber urgently. Shirou nodding in agreement, closing the door and heading off to school.

...

"Yo!" Greeted Shirou enthusiastically, Rin Tohsaka's mouth wide open in disbelief. Shirou arched an eyebrow in confusion. "Is there something on my face?" Asked Shirou, scanning his face for any weird things.

Rin clenched her teeth and walked away in a 'humph!' manner. Shirou scratched his head in confusion and simply headed to his classroom.

Shirou sat in his classroom bored, he yawned as he spun his pen around. There was really nothing interesting to note in class today, so he simply went over to the Student Council Room at Lunch Break.

"Issei, did you stay up late?" Asked Shirou concerned as his best friend, Issei Ryuudou was sleeping in the Student Council Room. "No, I just haven't been sleeping well lately." Replied Issei tiredly.

Shirou then turned his attention to the door, as he heard sounds of knocking.

"Issei, someone's here." Informed Shirou, Issei groaning in annoyance. "I don't care! Tell them the Student Council is busy!" Exclaimed Issei, not even bothering to lift his head.

The visitor opened the door and looked at Shirou and Issei. Shirou's eyes widened in shock as the visitor was one of his teacher's, Kuzuki-sensei they called him.

"It's Kuzuki-sensei." Whispered Shirou, Issei immediately getting up from his seat. Kuzuki stared at Shirou, and then to Issei. "Ryuudou, I need to speak with you." Said Kuzuki as he walked outside of the room.

"Yes, sir." Said Issei as he put his glasses on and followed his teacher. Shirou leaned forward as he listened in on the conversation between Issei and Kuzuki-sensei from outside.

Soon enough, Issei Ryuudou returned to the room and sat down on his chair. His hand resting on his forehead tiredly.

"Hey, Issei?" Asked Shirou, curious about the conversation. Issei glanced at Shirou and sighed before turning to face him. "Well, you're not exactly an outsider, so I suppose it's alright for you to hear this." Said Issei.

"Late last night, a family called the faculty office, reporting that their daughter hadn't come home from archery club practice." Informed Issei, Shirou adopting a serious expression as he heard this.

"We also got reports that the last person to speak with the missing student was Shinji Matou." Added Issei, Shirou raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Shinji? But he wasn't at practice yesterday." Said Shirou.

"Apparently, a first-year student forgot something at the dojo, and witnessed Shinji and the missing student arguing when he came to retrieve his belongings." Said Issei, holding his chin.

"We've tried to confirm this with Shinji, but he's absent today and nobody has been able to reach him." Added Issei, at the suspense, Shirou narrowed his eyes impatiently.

"Issei, don't keep me in suspense." Said Shirou, Issei sighed and turned to Shirou with a serious expression.

"The missing student is Mitsuzuri Ayako." Revealed Issei, Shirou's eyes widening in shock.

...

Eventually, the school day was over and Shirou was just about finished asking around about Mitsuzuri Ayako's disappearance. Shirou was currently walking up the stairs where he walked into Rin Tohsaka.

"Tohsaka?" Inquired Shirou as he looked up at Rin who was above the staircase. She had her arms crossed and glared at the young magus. "If I was your enemy you'd be dead by now." Said Rin annoyed as she began walking down the stairs.

"Then I guess it's a good thing we started an alliance." Said Shirou as he softly laughed, Rin groaning in annoyance as she was now in front of him. "You're a real idiot you know that?" Inquired Rin.

"What do you mean?" Asked Shirou confused, Rin sighed and snapped her fingers. Archer suddenly appearing right next to her as he exited his astral form. "You came to school without Saber, with Archer here, you wouldn't have even known what hit you." Explained Rin.

"Take it easy on him, Rin. He's a newbie, no need to get harsh with him." Suggested Archer, Shirou nodding in agreement. "That's right, I wasn't lucky enough to be born into a Magus family!" Agreed Shirou, Rin looking like she was about to burst suddenly stopped when they all heard a scream.

"I sense a Servant." Informed Archer before entering his astral form to investigate. Rin ran down the staircase in order to find the source of the scream, Shirou trailing her abruptly.

The duo soon found an unconscious girl laying down on the ground. Shirou checked for her pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when he thought that she was okay, but Rin was gritting her teeth in frustration and worry.

"She's been drained of her life force! If we don't do something she'll die." Said Rin, checking her pockets for any gems. Shirou was confused but his sight wandered off to his left where he had a gut feeling that something ominous was there.

"This should do the trick!" Said Rin as she pulled out an emerald gem and began to use it on the drained schoolgirl. Shirou's eyes widened in shock as a chain of sorts was fired from the direction he was staring at.

"Look out, Tohsaka!" Warned Shirou, using his arm as a shield for Rin out of instinct. The chain pierced his hand and blood went flying around the area. Rin's eyes were wide in shock, but Shirou shrugged off the pain for now.

"Doesn't that hurt?!" Asked Rin worried, Shirou stood up and faced the direction from which the chain was fired. "It hurts a lot, but now isn't the time. There's an enemy Servant here." Replied Shirou heading into the forest, Rin tried to stop the young magus but was ignored.

Shirou ran around the forest looking for the Servant, but as he stopped and looked around for a moment. A chain sound could be heard from behind him and the chain would've pierced his skull if it weren't for the fact that Archer appeared and blocked it.

"T-Thanks, Archer." Thanked Shirou, surprised at the ambush. Archer grinned at Shirou before leaping away to face the Servant.

The Servant was quick, but Archer could keep up with her, the two Servants jumped and leaped around the forest. Occasionally clashing weapons, Archer wielded Rhongomyniad for this battle, while the enemy Servant wielded chains.

Archer could tell the Servant he was facing couldn't use her full power, as he was slowly overpowering her every clash they had. The Servant had long purple hair and a blindfold covering her eyes. She also boasted a clear view of her cleavage, which Archer took notice of the most.

Soon enough Archer overpowered the Servant in speed and had gotten in front of her, the enemy Servant stopped abruptly but knew that she wouldn't be able to dodge the spear that Archer thrust at her.

The Servant braced herself for the pain, but was surprised when it didn't come. She slowly looked up and found the spear mere inches away from her skull. Archer was smirking as he had cornered the Servant, but he soon pulled his spear back, the enemy Servant adopting an expression of confusion.

"Why didn't you kill me?" Asked the Servant, Archer huffing as he heard her question. "It's unlike me to kill beautiful women, especially one that isn't afraid of showing off her cleavage." Replied Archer with a wide grin.

The Servant blushed furiously and slammed the ground with her chains, causing dirt to function as a makeshift smoke grenade for the Servant. Archer kept his grin on his face, not losing track of the Servant at all.

Archer could sense that she had entered her astral form and was about to leap away, but he would ask her one question before she would retreat.

"Before you go, which Servant class are you?" Asked Archer, the Servant who was in her astral form glancing at Archer and turning away, preparing to leap to the next tree.

"Rider." Replied the Servant, now identified as Rider, as she leaped away. Archer crossed his arms and grinned proudly.

'Still got it.' Thought Archer, instinctively preparing himself for a lecture from Elsha, one of his Boosted Gear ancestors, but frowned when he remembered that she was no longer within his Boosted Gear.

"Archer!" Called out Rin as she ran towards her Servant, the redheaded magus following her as well. Archer turned to his Master and de-materialized his spear.

"Where's the enemy Servant?" Asked Rin as she stopped abruptly right in front of him, panting. "Retreated, but I have identified her as the Rider-Class Servant." Replied Archer, Rin giving him a small thumbs up as she was still panting.

"A-Archer... Get us back to my house, we need to treat Shirou's wound." Said Rin, Archer nodding as he grabbed both Shirou and Rin and leaped away to Rin's house.

It took a mere five minutes for Archer to arrive at Rin's house, and once they had arrived Archer was ordered to keep watch outside while Rin treated Shirou Emiya's wound inside. Archer was worried that Ophis might suddenly surprise Shirou, but he decided not to act on that worry.

"Jeez, you seriously need to stop putting others wellbeing before yourself." Scolded Rin with a groan as she finished bandaging the wound that Rider had caused Shirou. The adoptive child of Kiritsugu Emiya smiled in a goofy matter before standing up.

"I cant help it, I'm an aspiring Hero of Justice!" Declared Shirou, Rin giving him a bored expression. "Right. Have fun with that." Said Rin, walking over to a desk and grabbing the pendant she left there.

"You know, I was planning on saving you with this pendant." Spoke Rin, gaining Shirou's attention. His silence was the signal for Rin to continue. "But luckily, Archer knew some powerful healing magic and closed that wound up really fast." Continued Rin.

"... Rin, I'm jealous. Your Servant is so reliable and powerful, and his Master is experienced as well. The two of you make the best couple." Complimented Shirou, Rin blushing at the mention of Archer and her as a couple.

"W-What are you talking about?! I-I don't even like Archer, much less consider having a romantic relationship with him!" Blurted out Rin embarrassed, Shirou laughed at Rin's display and continued laughing as he saw Archer materialize behind Rin.

"Rin, I'm hurt. I thought we were the perfect Master and Servant duo, but it seems that it's a one-sided opinion." Said Archer jokingly, he laughed as Rin tried her hardest to reassure Archer.

Shirou smiled as he watched Rin and Archer interact, but his eyes widened in shock as he realized that he needed to get home soon. Saber would kill him if he didn't get home this instant. He quickly ran past Rin and Archer, waving them a goodbye as he exited Rin's house and ran straight for his home. It was already getting dark, so Rin sent Archer to guard the boy as he went home.

Shirou had ran quite a distance, but he was still a few miles away from his home, so he settled for walking instead. It was already nighttime and it was dangerous walking home alone like this, especially considering he was a Master. But Archer announced his presence to him already, so he was safe.

Eventually, Shirou's home was in sight, Archer deciding that it was now safe for him to leave turned around and waved a goodbye to the Young Magus, exiting his astral form in order for the boy to see him. Shirou smiled and waved back before walking to his house.

Archer glanced back to see Shirou entering his house, and as he saw this, he began walking back to Rin's home. But not before feeling a familiar presence to his right side as he walked past a corner.

"So is this going to be a daily routine, you and I walking into each other?" Inquired Archer as he turned his head to see the King of Heroes leaning on a wall. The blonde ruler grinned and turned to face the bowman.

"Today was mere coincidence, Emperor." Said the King of Heroes haughtily, Archer arched an eyebrow suspiciously. "You doubt me?" Asked the King of Heroes with an amused expression.

"For what reason would someone like you be leaning on a wall at this time of night?" Asked Archer, the King of Heroes chuckled and nodded approvingly. "A fair point, Emperor. But I have come here to observe my beloved Saber." Said the King of Heroes.

"Your Master ordered you to observe the Saber-Class Servant?" Asked Archer curiously, the King of Heroes grinned and looked at Archer with half open eyes. "Truly, you are a dense mongrel. I have no Master, and thus I decided to come here of my own accord." Replied the King of Heroes.

"What interest would you have with Saber?" Asked Archer suspiciously, preparing himself for battle if the King of Heroes was planning on attacking Saber. But the King merely laughed and glared at Archer.

"It's rude to ask a King too many questions, Mongrel." Said the King of Heroes before vanishing into golden particles. Archer stared emotionlessly at the spot the King of Heroes was just on and simply returned to his Master.

'That bastard reminds me so much of Rizevim, but somehow, I feel as if this one wont throw away his pride no matter the situation...' Thought Archer as he entered his astral form.

Little did Archer know he was being watched from far away, in a distant temple, by a certain woman who was licking her lips at the sight of him.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 _ **Hey! This chapter was quite easy for me to write, mostly due to the fact that I was motivated and feeling up to the task. And a certain Eromanga anime has taught me a valuable lesson in terms of writing. It's that I shouldn't write when I'm not feeling motivated and don't have any ideas, therefore I will no longer be giving specific release dates for any chapters and I will not update any stories if I'm not feeling motivated to write them or if I'm tired. But the good thing that comes from this is that any new chapters will probably be quite good compared to other chapters. This applies to all of my stories, not just this one.**_

 _ **Anyway, I introduced Ophis and she will be helping Issei and Rin in small ways throughout the War. But she wont get into any actual conflicts, unless a certain golden haired man decided to provoke her. And like I've said before, Gilgamesh will not be a push over, as you can see from this chapter, Issei will not be able to defeat Gilgamesh alone.**_

 _ **I might form some type of friendship between him and Gilgamesh though, both have the titles of King and Emperor so perhaps they can have some long conversation that will bring them closer to each other and cause Issei to earn the respect of the Eiyuu-Ou. Just like Iskandar did.**_

 _ **Oh, and yes, Vali is in another Grail War. But that will probably be the only appearance he makes in this fanfic, other than the ending, probably. I don't know what I want the ending for this fanfic to be just yet, unlike Dragon God of Leviathan, I cant think of a unique ending to this just yet. But I hope that whatever the ending is, it will be satisfactory.**_

 _ **And as for Issei's Harem, it will be building up quite soon. We already have Rin, and Rider is on her way as well. Caster is a potential harem member, while I'm not too sure for Saber, I told myself that Saber would be in Shirou's Harem, but the interactions between her and Archer in the previous chapter is making me rethink it. Please tell me if you think Saber should be in Archer's or Shirou's harem.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to Fav and Follow and Review!**_


End file.
